In Manhattan
by Knots
Summary: Prequel to In Santa Fe. The story of how two preteens, Jack and Knots became friends and each others other half.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. **

The year was 1892. The spring air smelled sweet in the busy city of Manhattan, New York. A young girl of the age of 8 was on her way home from school. She skipped along happily holding in her hands her lunch box. She was in a great mood. Today was Friday and she would go home and help her mother bake a cake. Saturday was her 9th birthday and the cake that was going to be made was her birthday cake. Oh how she longed to be 9. It just seemed so old and mature. She had a feeling this was going to be the best birthday ever.

The little girl had gotten an early birthday of new pink ribbon, which she had delicately tied into her blonde braids. The little girl was almost home when she saw an interesting looking pebble on the ground. She stopped and kneeled down beside it. She set down her lunchbox and picked up the pebble. She looked at it closely and then began to dust it off with her dress. The light from the sun reflected on it perfect and made it sparkle. Suddenly though, the light from the sun was gone and it was replaced by a shadow. The little girl looked up and saw two older boys standing over here.

"Hey pigtails! Whatcha got there pigtails?" They taunted.

"Its just a pebble." She said a little afraid.

Sure the boys were probably only 10 or 11 but they seemed far much older and bigger to her. They both had brown hair and wore overalls. They were definitely brothers.

"Lets see it pigtails. Hand it over." One of the boys held out his hand for it.

"I found it." She said holding it tightly in her grasp.

"Well look what I found." One of the two said holding out her lunchbox.

"Hey that's mine." The little girl got up frantically and reached for it but the taller boy was quick and moved his arm just in time.

"Nice ribbons, Pigtails." The other boy said starting to tug on it.

"Please! Give me back my lunchbox" she said still frantically reaching for it, dropping her pebble.

The two boys continued to tease and taunt her with laughter.

"Hey!" Another boy about the same age came up to the three of them. He had on tan pants, suspenders and a blue shirt. His hair was covered by a newsie cap and his hands were dirty. "She said give it back."

"Yea? Whatcha gonna do about it Jacky?" The boy asked swinging the lunchbox back and forth with a devilishly smirk on his face.

Suddenly before anyone knew what was happening. The boy with the newsie cap had punched the boy holding the lunchbox. As the boy cowered over, the boy in the newsie cap grabbed the little girls lunchbox and tossed it to her.

"RUN!" he said grabbing her hand.

The little girl and boy ran as fast as they could until they found themselves in the back of a theater.

They were both bent over out of breath. "Th- Thank you." The little girl said clutching onto the lunchbox.

"Sure. You should be careful. Those are the delancy brothers. They're the meanest boys in town." He said holding up his hands.

"Oh." She said fidgeting. "Say what's your name?"

"Jack." He said standing up straight.

"I'm Lauren. How old are you?"

" 10 and a half."

"Oh. I'm 9 tomorrow." She said with a big smile on her face. "Where do you go to school?"

"I don't." he said shrugging.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." He went and sat on a stair.

"Don't your parents make you go?"

"I don't have any parents." He shrugged.

"Oh. Where do you live?"

"At the newsies Lodging house…Why do you ask so many questions?" he said raising his voice in irritation.

"Sorry. Well… I have to get home. Mother and I are gonna back a birthday cake." She said proudly.

She reached for the door and opened it.

"Lauren?"

She spun around to face Jack.

"Happy Birthday." He said smiling. He walked over, opened up her hand and placed something in it.

"Thanks." She said walking out. When she got outside she opened up her hand to see what he had given her. There resting in her hand was the shiny pebble.

Hope you all liked it! Please review! Thanks! 

CTB

Knots


End file.
